Charlie save the day
by Cookiiiz
Summary: Depuis la rentrée des classes, Dean a le béguin pour Castiel, un garçon de sa classe et Charlie qui voit tout ce cinéma depuis bien trop longtemps décide d'agir. Mircro-ficlet, extra Fluff


-Quoi de neuf' Dean ?! S'exclama Charlie en rejoignant son ami au milieu du parc de leur école.

-Mmouai, ça va et toi, répondit Dean distraitement.

Charlie fronça les sourcils et suivit le regard de son ami.

Dean fixait intensément Castiel, un garçon de leur classe aux cheveux noirs, assit sur un banc un peu plus loin.

Charlie savait que Dean avait le béguin pour Castiel depuis le début de l'année, les premières semaines Dean semblait convaincu que ça passerait avec le temps mais maintenant que deux mois étaient passés rien n'avait changé et Dean n'avait rien fait pour entrer en contact avec le garçon qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Charlie se donna pour mission d'arranger ça au plus vite.

-Tu convoites toujours Castiel n'est-ce pas, soupira Charlie.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire Charlie, il est parfait et il est impossible que je lui plaise, rien qu'hier j'ai essayé de lui demander de l'aide pour mon devoir de math et je me suis retrouver devant lui incapable de dire un mot, grommela Dean.

-Mon pauvre ami tu es vraiment désespérant, rit doucement Charlie en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Dean.

-M'en parle pas, grogna-t-il en se frottant la nuque

Charlie resta quelques secondes silencieuse avant d'être frappée par une idée foudroyante, tout d'un coup elle passa son bras sous celui de son ami et l'entraina avec elle en direction de Castiel.

-Hey! Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Chuchota Dean en essayant de ralentir son amie.

-Rien, ne t'inquiets pas, je veux juste une photo, répondit-elle.

Dean n'eut pas le temps de protester plus longtemps car ils arrivèrent pile devant Castiel, il se contenta donc de fermer sa bouche et d'essayer de ne pas rougir.

-Salut Castiel, salua joyeusement Charlie.

-Bonjour Charlie, Dean, répondit celui-ci en levant les yeux de son livre.

Dean essaya de sourire et fit un petit signe de la main avant que Charlie ne reprenne la parole.

-Dis Castiel est-ce que tu pourrais prendre une photo de moi et Dean ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant son portable de sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda Castiel en se levant et en posant son livre sur le banc pour prendre le portable de Charlie entre ses mains.

-Rien de fort compliqué, juste appuyer sur le bouton en bas de l'écran, fit Charlie en se repositionnant aux côtés de Dean.

Dean se contenta d'observer la scène sans comprendre où voulait en venir son amie, celle-ci dit alors:

-Tiens, tu permets que je vérifie le cadrage.

Elle se déplaça aux côté de Castiel qui lui tendit son portable et Charlie ajouta ensuite un grand sourire aux lèvres:

-Est-ce que tu pourrais aller te mettre ou j'étais juste avant, ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

-Non, bien sûr, répondit Castiel en allant se placer à côté de Dean qui se mit à faire de grands yeux.

-Mmm ça serait bien que tu te rapproche encore un peu de Dean, fit-elle en fixant son portable.

-Comme ça ? Demanda Castiel se rapprochant de Dean.

-Encore un peeeu.

-Comme ça ? Redemanda Castiel, cette fois-ci complètement appuyé contre Dean.

-Oui parfait...tu sais ce qui serais encore mieux, c'est si tu pouvais tenir la main de Dean, dit Charlie en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard de Castiel.

Castiel n'hésita pas et prit la main de Dean dans la sienne toute en restant contre lui, Dean baissa le regard, fixa leurs mains jointent et se sentit rougir.

-Parfait! Plus personne ne bouge!

Alors que Castiel penchait la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Charlie, celle-ci prit une photo juste avant de s'enfuir en courant et en criant:

-Tu peux garder Dean, Castiel ! A demain Dean !

Castiel regarda Charlies'en aller en courant avant de se tourner vers Dean et croisa le regard de celui-ci.

Dean était certain d'être aussi rouge qu'une tomate à présent et ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les yeux bleus de Castiel tournés vers lui.

-Humm Dean, je pense que ton amie t'as abandonné en ma compagnie, bredouilla Castiel en baissant la tête.

-M'dérangepas, murmura Dean sans quitter des yeux Castiel.

-Pardon ?

-Ca ne me dérange pas, répéta Dean plus clairement mais en murmurant toujours.

-Oh pardon, je te tiens toujours la main, balbutia Castiel en relâchant la main de Dean et en rougissant à son tour.

Dean ressentit immédiatement l'absence de la chaleur que lui apportait la main de Castiel, dans la sienne.

C'était maintenant ou jamais pour tenter sa chance, se dit-il avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

-J'ai bien aimé tenir ta main, ça te dérange si je la tiens de nouveau ?

-N...non ? Répondit Castiel un peu incertain, en relevant la tête pour regarder Dean, lorsque celui-ci reprit sa main dans la sienne un petit sourire traversa son visage.

-J'ai aussi bien aimé me tenir près de toi, est-ce que ça pourrait encore arriver...pendant un rendez-vous entre toi et moi, sans Charlie ? Ajouta Dean en souriant un petit peu, un peu inquiet que Castiel ne soit pas intéresse.

-Je pense que j'apprécierai beaucoup un rendez-vous, répondit Castiel un peu plus confiant.

-Et est-ce que j'exagère si je dis que t'embrasser me plairait beaucoup, là tout de suite ? Demanda Dean, en se frottant la nuque.

-Non, tu n'exagère pas, sourit franchement Castiel avant de se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour rencontrer Dean à mi-chemin et l'embrasser modestement sur les lèvres.

Le baiser ne dura pas très longtemps mais Dean eut l'impression que des feux d'artifices éclatèrent dans son ventre et lorsqu'ils se séprarèrent, un grand sourire était plaqué sur son visage et il se mit à glousser.

Castiel le regardait avec des yeux brillant et dit:

-Je suis content que Charlie t'aie tiré jusqu'ici parce que ça fait deux mois que j'attends ça.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser de nouveau.  
Le lendemain lorsque Charlie lui montra la photo qu'elle avait prise, Dean décida de ne pas lui en vouloir mais lui demanda plutôt de la lui envoyer.

Castiel la trouva, lui aussi, très réussie.

J'ai plusieurs d'autres projets en cours d'écriture mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien publié donc voilà grâce à cette fluffy ficlet c'est mission accomplie ;)

J'espère que ça vous a plut (idée grâce à ce post: post/44135135456 )


End file.
